Bogar
Bogar appeared in 2006 TV series called Ultraman Mebius. Bogar (ボガール Bogāru), also called Bogal, is a kaiju that feeds on other monsters. A single member was responsible for the destruction of the Planet Aarb, and several members, known as 'Lesser Bogals' appeared and cleared a path for the Emperor to come to Earth. All were ultimately destroyed by Mebius. In the chronologic prequel to the Mebius series, Bogar first appeared on the planet, Arb. When Ultraman Hikari was out training with Ultraman King, Bogar immediately began to ravage the planet, transforming it into a dead rock. Once Ultraman Hikari returned to find his home under attack he tried to fight off the alien, but Bogal was too strong for him to handle. Arb itself tried to stop Bogar as well, but its efforts were in vain as mass quantities of their spirit was devoured by the alien. An enraged Hikari continued to fight Bogar, but still he was overpowered by the alien to stop her and thus Bogar left Hikari broken-spirited on the dead planet. Bogar reappeared in episodes 6 through 9 as a recurring villain in the series, Ultraman Mebius. Early in the series, Bogar disguised herself as a woman to hide from Ultraman Mebius, whom was also on Earth at the time. Bogar was responsible for bringing monsters to the Earth in order to attack it by either awakening them from their sleep or calling forth to them from space. Once Tsurugi arrived on Earth, (Hikari was out for revenge in the form of Tsurugi) Bogar began devouring other monsters whom she had released in desperation to begin building up her body temperature for a massive explosion. Bogar's actions were first discovered by GUYS when they found her devouring some Sadolas. She later appeared at the bottom of the sea to release Twin Tail to lure Mebius into a trap to kill him herself. Sure enough, Ultraman Mebius appeared and after a lengthy fight managed to destroy Twin Tail, but the fight left him exhausted for Bogar to reveal herself to try and eat Mebius. Fortunately, Tsurugi appeared yet again and managed to drive away Bogar. Bogar appeared again when Alien Fanton's "C-Pin 929" was being transported back to its ship and planned on eating it to become more unstable. Fortunately Mebius appeared on the scene and managed to hold off Bogar long enough for the C-Pin 929 to be transported to safety. Bogar angrily tried to eat Mebius again out of frustration, but was unsuccessful and was forced to retreat yet again when Tsurugi was about to confront her. However during the battle, Bogar's weakness to electricity was exposed and so work was done to improve the abilities of Miclas to help GUYS in battling Bogar. Bogar then appeared in the Tsuruga Mountains where she resumed eating more monsters until she was confronted by GUYS and Miclas. Despite Miclas's improvements however, the Manquette Monster couldn't stand up to Bogar's psychic abilities and was only able to inflict a tiny amount of electricity before disappearing. Ultraman Mebius returned to do battle yet again, but the fight with Bogar was at a standstill until Tsurugi arrived to fight as well. Ultimately, Mebius managed to weaken Bogar enough for him to use the Mebium Shoot, but Bogal managed to molt her skin before she could be destroyed, escaping yet again. Bogar's last appearance was nearby Fujikita City where she ambushed and ate the monsters Gudon and another Twin Tail, growing more dangerously unstable. GUYS arrived to stall Bogar as she was heading for enter Fujikita City and Miclas was deployed yet again. This time however, Miclas stood a better chance and successfully managed to electrocute Bogar into total paralysis. However, the electric current given off by Miclas instead transformed Bogal into the more powerful Bogarmons. Bogarmons (ボガールモンス Bogārumonsu) is the mutated form of Bogar after absorbing electricity from Miclas. She appeared in episodes 9 and 10. After absorbing the electricity of Miclas' attack, Bogar had mutated into a much more powerful form known as "Bogarmons" with her new powers, Bogarmons easily beat Miclas and began to assault GUYS directly. Ultraman Mebius appeared to confront the mutated alien, but this time Bogarmons was clearly stronger than in their previous encounters and nearly managed to devour Mebius until GUYS's intervened to stop her. After some pep talk from the crew, Mebius manage to overpower Bogarmons and was nearly able to destroy her until the suddenly appearance of Tsurugi caught him off guard and Bogarmons managed to escape. Tracing the presence of Ultraman Mebius through Mirai, Bogarmons headed for GUYS's HQ to kill him, however he was intercepted by GUYS themselves and lured to a trap set on an island to protect Bogarmons' explosion from destroying Japan. Bogarmons fell for the bait and was trapped on the island as several guns began firing at her in hopes of destroying her. The guns however were not strong enough and were quickly destroyed by Bogarmons. With no other option, Ultraman Mebius and Tsurugi appeared and worked together to stop Bogarmons while GUYS was ready and waiting to release them by breaching the magnetic field wide enough for them to escape in time. With the two ultras working together, Bogarmons was no match them both and could not escape from her demise until finally she was killed with a combination of Mebius's Mebium Shoot and Tsurugi's Knight Shoot. However her core was agitated by their combined blasts and thus she exploded, but thanks to the magnetic barrier, her body was destroyed without harm. Powers and Abilities Human * Superhuman Strength: Bogar possess superhuman strength * Acceleration: Bogar can run in an incredible speed * Life Cycle Acceleration Blast: Bogar can hatch a monster egg and can also accelerate their life cycles. * Energy Blast: Bogar can fire energy blast from her hand. * Telekinesis: Bogar can levitate an object with her mind. * Underwater Adaptation: Bogar can breath underwater for a long time. Monster * Energy Blast: Bogar can fire purple energy blasts from her hands. * Tail: Bogar can extend her tail to great lengths to ensnare prey. ** Electrocute: Her tail can also be charged with electricity to electrocute her foes. * Devour: The jaws on Bogar's sides can become large enough to devour any size monster. * Psychic Abilities: Bogar possesses psychic abilities powerful enough to lift/repel large objects with this ability. * Human Disguise: Bogar can disguise herself as a woman, in this form she retains her supernatural powers such as reviving ancient eggs, the use of her energy blasts, telekinesis and underwater adaptation. * Teleportation: Bogar can disappear into thin air at will. * Skin Molt: Bogar is able to shed her skin to make quick escapes. Weaknesses Bogar is very weak against electricity, being exposed to enough of it can paralyze her. Also when Bogar devours a monster her body temperature rises exponentially. If she is destroyed, she will trigger a powerful gigaton explosion, depending on how many monsters she eats. Bogarmons * Electric Bolt: Bogarmons can fire yellow electric bolts from the yellows orbs on her head spike. * Electric Whips: Bogarmons can create energy whips with the two orbs on her head. These can extend and be used to whip enemies. * Tail: Bogarmons can extend her tail to great lengths to ensnare prey. Her tail also has a claw at the end to grab opponents. * Inverted Jaws: Unlike her previous form, Bogarmons's jaws are now inverted, facing outwards than inwards. * Teleportation: Bogarmons can disappear into thin air at will. * Flight: Bogarmons can fly at high speeds. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Characters with telekinesis Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Ultraman Universe